


Worries

by LocalCrypitdCasseroo



Category: The Beatles (Band), Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to the Beatles, Ringo is basicly Jeremy's dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author likes to chat in comments, discord friend gave me the idea, its like 12 am, jeremeanie is otp tbh, love that hc, protective Ringo, that gay shit, worried Ringo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalCrypitdCasseroo/pseuds/LocalCrypitdCasseroo
Summary: Jeremy and the chief blue meanie have their first date! but Ringo has some worries





	Worries

Ringo was worried.

 

More specifically worried about someone.

 

Who? You may ask.

 

Jeremy. 

 

Ringo was indeed worried about Jeremy.

 

Why?

 

Because Jeremy was dating- _ yes, dating!- _ the chief blue meanie.

 

Jeremy was now  _ dating _ the meanie that tried to take over Pepperland barely a day earlier.

 

Jeremy and him hit it off pretty quickly, the ol’ chief was a big softie when you got to know him.

 

But Ringo still has his doubts.

  
  
  



End file.
